This invention relates generally to containers and, more particularly, to stackable shipping and display containers and a method for constructing such containers.
At least some conventional display containers for transporting, storing and/or displaying product include walls that are secured together to provide sufficient structural support to allow the stacking of the display containers. However, such construction provides limited access to a cavity defined within the display container through an opening formed in a top surface and/or a side surface of the display container. In many conventional display containers, stacking shelves formed along the top edges of the display container further limit access to the cavity making it difficult to properly position product within the display container. Further, such construction limits a display area in which the product can be displayed at a point of sale.